An outboard engine unit in which electrical equipment is disposed inside the engine cover that covers the engine and which is designed to cool the electrical equipment is disclosed in JP-A-10-153151 and JP-A-11-011392.
The electrical equipment disclosed in JP-A-10-153151 is disposed inside an intake duct through which outside air suctioned from the exterior of the outboard engine unit is brought to a throttle valve. For this reason, the structure and arrangement of the intake duct is limited, the arrangement structure of the electrical equipment is made more complicated, and manufacturing, including assembly, is therefore made more difficult.
With the outboard engine unit disclosed in JP-A-11-011392, two electrical equipment units arranged above and below are disposed on the front side of the engine, and intake silencers are disposed so as to be aligned in front of the electrical equipment units. The two electrical equipment units and intake silencers are thus disposed adjacent to each other in front and behind, making it is difficult to secure sufficient space, reducing space efficiency, and leaving room for improvement.
In view of the above, electrical equipment must be more efficiently disposed inside an engine cover to prevent the electrical equipment from being affected by heat.